Hollywood Star (episode of The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man)
Hollywood Star is the second episode of the first season of ''The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man. Characters '''Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Aunt May * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Betty Brant * B.J. Cosmos '(First appearance) Villains * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) (First appearance) * The Enforcers (First appearance) ** Fancy Dan (Daniel Birto) (First appearance) ** Montana (Jackson Brice) (First appearance) ** Ox (Raymond Bloch) (First appearance) Locations * Earth-13124 ** New York City *** The Daily Bugle '' *** Queens *** Midtown High ** New Mexico '(First appearance)' Story The episode opens up with Spider-Man swinging across New York City's skyline. However, just as he begins taking a sharp turn around the next corner, he notices a figure out of the corner of his eye, believing him to be "that Daredevil guy" that everyone's been talking about. Spider-Man stops in front of the man, asking him what his game is. The vigilante then reveals himself to be Mysterio, a crime-fighter who has come to offer Spider-Man the chance to star in a movie, of whom agrees to participate in it. Peter then heads to the Daily Bugle to tell J. Jonah Jameson about Spider-Man's involvement in the film. Shocked, Jonah sends Peter out to California to cover the story. This worries Betty Brant, because she believes that Peter might fall for some silver screen starlet while he's out in California. Arriving in California, Peter reports to B.J. Cosmos' studio as Spider-Man, and he and Mysterio are taken to New Mexico for a fight sequence to be filmed in the desert. However, upon arriving, Mysterio excuses himself for a moment to attend to what he calls "business". He then enters a dark room with a dimly lit light and meets with three other men; the Enforcers, consisting of Fancy Dan, Montana, and Ox. Mysterio then tells the Enforcers to get ready to initiate his ultimate plan. Meanwhile, on the set, Spider-Man prepares for his first scene on the film, only for one of the spotlights to nearly come falling onto the wall-crawler. Spider-Man barely avoids the light crashing down onto him. Then, during filming, Spider-Man is nearly killed by a smoke-emitter gone haywire. Finally, Spider-Man is attacked by the Enforcers. Mysterio then reveals his true motives and Spider-Man battles him and the Enforcers across the desert. Eventually, Spider-Man manages to drive off the Enforcers and defeats Mysterio, revealing him to be Quentin Beck, a washed up special effects artist who sought to become one of New York's crime-fighters, and had to get Spider-Man out of the way before he could enact on these plans. Spider-Man then returns to the set and quits the movie, much to Cosmos' displeasure, and returns to New York. Peter then delivers pictures he took of the battle in New Mexico as Spider-Man to Jonah, who then spits out that it was just all a ruse set up by Spider-Man to gain publicity. Peter then leaves silently, but smiling, while letting Jonah go on his rant about Spider-Man. Trivia * In spite of Mysterio being the episode's main villain, the story is based on ''The Amazing Spider-Man #14, which was the first appearance of the Green Goblin. * Spidey calling Mysterio "that Daredevil guy" is a reference to a late 1990s Daredevil ''story, ''Guardian Angel, which involved Mysterio, dying of cancer, tormenting the vigilante and attempting to destroy his loved ones. It is also a reference to The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man's sister series, LEGO Daredevil: Blind Justice.